walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 184
Issue 184 is the one-hundred and eighty-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 31: The Rotten Core. It was published on October 3, 2018. Plot Having just arrived in the Commonwealth, Rick and Pamela are shocked to find it in the midst of a riot. The rioters are beating up Jerome, so Michonne goes back to help him while telling Elodie to stay put (though she doesn't listen). Michonne tries to get the mob to leave Jerome alone, but this only serves to redirect their anger towards her for defending him. A rioter punches her and clubs her over the head. The mob are about to beat her up when Jerome throws himself on top of her to shield her from them. The mob beat Jerome severely before they are broken up by Mercer, Dwight and the Commonwealth Army. One rioter protests that Jerome killed Anthony Keith, but Mercer points out attacking an innocent woman won't solve that. At the court hearing, Michonne defends the actions of the officers as just a misunderstanding and an accident. She stresses that the men that committed the act have already been punished and asks the judge to drop all charges. The judge thanks her for her input and says he will consider it. The prosecutor wants to add something, but the judge denies his request, as Michonne smirks. Afterwards, Rick asks Michonne if she believed in what she told the judge, and Michonne replies that she did, for the most part. She assures Rick that despite what he's seen, the Commonwealth is a really special place and that things in it are almost back to the way they were, adding that she would sell her soul to keep it as good as it is and, in fact, thinks she already has. Rick seems concerned by this revelation. Eugene and Stephanie are inspecting a locomotive. Stephanie asks what they're doing and Eugene informs her that he wants to repair the train. When Stephanie asks why, he tells her that the train could solve the distance problem between the Commonwealth and DC communities and would be one step closer to rebuilding civilization. Stephanie warns him that such a project could take years, but Eugene is undeterred. Back at the Governor's office, Pamela reprimands Lance for letting things fall apart while he was in charge and is about to demote him, when she spots Rick outside helping with the cleanup, much to her dismay. Pamela confronts him, but Rick tells her he figured helping out is the least he could do. This prompts Pamela to help with the cleanup herself to save face, much to Mercer's satisfaction. Sebastian spots his mother doing the menial work and questions her actions. Pamela informs him that she is helping and offers her son the chance to do the same, but he angrily rejects her offer. Dwight is disgusted at having to clean up the Commonwealth's mess while they eat in the restaurant above them. Laura suggests they clean up the Commonwealth after cleaning up their mess, an idea Dwight seems to like. Mercer and Juanita have just had sex, with Juanita joyfully exclaiming that it was the best sex she ever had. Juanita asks whether their relationship is casual or something more. Mercer says he likes to listen to Juanita talk and answers that it's something more, as casual isn't really his style, much to Juanita's joy. The two kiss. Juanita is thankful to have left Pittsburgh, and thinks her life has been getting better every day since then. Rick is greeted by a couple on the street. They thank him for helping with the cleanup and ask if they have room in Alexandria, as they might consider moving. Rick assures them that Alexandria leaves much to be desired when compared to the Commonwealth, but the two aren't so sure. After they part ways, Rick finds Dwight sitting in his apartment. Dwight wants to be put in charge of the Commonwealth, as he thinks the people in it are being oppressed, but Rick denies his request. Furious and in disbelief, Dwight asks him what he means by that. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Dwight *Laura *Juanita Sanchez *Lance Hornsby *Stephanie *Pamela Milton *Elodie Hawthorne *Sebastian Milton *Mercer *Jerome *Commonwealth residents *Commonwealth soldiers Deaths * None Trivia * This issue marks Laura's 25th appearance. Category:Media and Merchandise